Synuefe EN-H d11-96
is a system in Guardian space in the Inner Orion Spur. In addition to featuring an active Guardian Structure, it is the location of the outposts The Prospect and Indigo Dock, as well as the terminus of a weekly ferry service between the Core Systems and Guardian space that was established in May 3305. Ships traveling in this system are known to carry Guardian Commodities and Materials, providing unique opportunities for salvagers and pirates. History On April 29, 3305, Zende Partners CEO Freya Taine announced an Interstellar Initiative, Bridging the Gap, to establish a ferry service between the Core Systems and Guardian space in order to increase accessibility to Guardian ruins and artefacts.GalNet: Zende Partners Announces Transport Service Synuefe EN-H d11-96 was one of five candidate systemsFrontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Phase One - Candidate Systems proposed as the terminus for this service, and was the winner of a poll opened to independent pilots to determine which system to use.Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Phase One - Commencement On May 9, 3305, the Megaships Sadler's Song and The Conduit entered service, and the outpost The Prospect was opened in the system. A second outpost, Seeker's Rest, was also built in the Wregoe XQ-L c21-29 system as a rest stop for ships not using the ferry.Frontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Phase One - ResultsGalNet: Zende Partners Transport Service Operational On May 16, 3305, Zende Partners requested that various Guardian commodities be delivered to The Prospect, both to promote research and help procure a license for the outpost to host a Guardian Technology Broker.GalNet: Zende Partners Requests Guardian Commodities On this heels of this announcement, CEO Cedrik Stone of Segnen Exchange, a rival minor faction based out of the Segnen system, revealed plans to construct its own outpost in Synuefe EN-H d11-96, ostensibly to take advantage of the growing interest in Guardian technology. Business analysts debated whether Segnen Exchange's ambitions would further research in Guardian technology or spark a conflict with Zende Partners.GalNet: Segnen Exchange Announces Outpost On May 23, 3305, Zende Partners' campaign concluded in success, and a Guardian Technology Broker was established at The Prospect. On the same day, Segnen Exchange opened the outpost Indigo Dock. As feared, a conflict immediately broke out in Synuefe EN-H d11-96 between the two corporations, as each accused the other of instigating attacks against their ships. To entice independent pilots to fight for them, Zende Partners offered to manufacture an Advanced Multi-cannon weapon module once Segnen Exchange had been defeated, and Segnen Exchange pledged to make an Advanced Missile Rack after it had secured a foothold in the system.GalNet: Corporations Clash in Guardian Space The fighting ended on May 29 with Zende Partners victorious and Segnen Exchange forced into retreat from the system. Zende Partners not only retained control of the ferry service, but captured Indigo Dock, and was able to begin manufacturing the Advanced Multi-cannon on schedule. Segnen Exchange's plans to produce the Advanced Missile Rack were set back indefinitely.GalNet: Zende Partners Claim VictoryFrontier Forums: Bridging the Gap - Conclusion System Layout *Synuefe EN-H d11-96 (Class G star) **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 A Belt **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 1 **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 2 **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 3 ***Aion Span (Installation) **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 4 ***The Conduit (Megaship, mobile) **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 B Belt **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 5 ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 5 A ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 5 B ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 5 C ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 5 D ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 5 E **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 6 ***Sadler's Song (Megaship, mobile) ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 6 A ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 6 B ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 6 C **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 A ****The Prospect (Outpost) ****Guardian Structure (Large variant) ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 B ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 C ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 D ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 E ****Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 E A ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 F ****Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 F A **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 8 ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 8 A ****Synuefe EN-H d11-96 8 A A ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 8 B **Synuefe EN-H d11-96 9 ***Indigo Dock (Outpost) ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 9 A ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 9 B ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 9 C ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 9 D ***Synuefe EN-H d11-96 9 E Minor Factions *'Zende Partners' (Corporate, Independent) Gallery File:Guardian Structure Synuefe EN-H d11-96.png|Guardian Structure on Synuefe EN-H d11-96 7 A File:The Prospect.png|The Prospect, a scientific outpost File:Indigo Dock.png|Indigo Dock, an industrial outpost References